


In Which Hermione Is A Spy And Bellatrix Was Poisoned

by SpokenOutcast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpokenOutcast/pseuds/SpokenOutcast
Summary: Hermione threw back the potion in the same room they’d just been locked in. The Order needed her to do a job and she’d be damned if she didn’t do what was asked of her. She turned and looked at her reflection in the polished tile wall. She grew shorter, her nose shrunk and became rounder, her eyes darkened and her hair became fiery ginger.She was now looking at the spitting image of Alecto Carrow.“You know what to do, I trust,” he said. She nodded and took the wand from his now outstretched hand. “Then get to it, Miss Carrow.”





	In Which Hermione Is A Spy And Bellatrix Was Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Just One More Time and The Handmaid of House Lestrange are *not* abandoned. JOMT is being edited and slightly rewritten before I post it here (it's currently on FF) and THoHL is just on hold 'til I get my life sorted. I was commissioned to write this piece so I figured I'd share it with the world \o/

Hermione threw back the potion in the same room they’d just been locked in. The Order needed her to do a job and she’d be damned if she didn’t do what was asked of her. She turned and looked at her reflection in the polished tile wall. She grew shorter, her nose shrunk and became rounder, her eyes darkened and her hair became fiery ginger.

She was now looking at the spitting image of Alecto Carrow.

“You know what to do, I trust,” he said. She nodded and took the wand from his now outstretched hand. “Then get to it, Miss Carrow.”

 

-

 

The gravel crushed underfoot as she walked towards the front door of Malfoy Manor. Her hands were in her pockets and her wand was strapped to her arm, hidden under her sleeve. It wasn’t exactly her wand, but Alecto’s. If everything went well, she wouldn’t need to use it for more than practical parlor tricks. If things went south then she’d have to grab her wand from the satchel slung over her shoulder. Regardless, she’d ideally be in and out of Black manor before anybody got a whiff of suspicion.

When she made it to the door, she knocked. It promptly opened and a blonde woman greeted her; Draco’s mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

“Alecto, welcome to our humble home. What brings you here this evening?” Hermione pulled a paper from her pocket and handed it to the woman without saying a word. She then shoved past the Malfoy matriarch and placed her satchel by the door; she had to put on a show.

“Care to give your guest a drink, Narcissa?” The woman’s face turned in confusion but she snapped her fingers and ordered a house elf to set out some alcohol for them in the lounge.

“I’m sorry, Miss Carrow, this letter simply says you’re here for Bellatrix and--”

“The Dark Lord knows she’s here, Narcissa. Wouldn’t you rather discuss this over a scotch?”

“Very well, follow me. Feel free to leave your things with Spiffy.”

“Spiffy? What happened to the last one? You lot are going through house elves like an ogre through clubs.” Hermione shook off Alecto’s coat and handed it to the timid, pink creature who was now waiting silently at the door.

“Miss Carrow, I’m not sure why it’s any of your business what the Malfoy residence does with its house elves, but if you must know, that rather insufferable woman you’re here for nearly killed the poor thing. It’s being taken care of, but until he’s back in good health, we’ve had to...employ a replacement.” They walked through a doorway and found themselves in a fire-lit room with two chairs, a couch, and a coffee table. On the coffee table lay a tray with two glasses and a tumbler of amber liquid. They sat across from each other and Narcissa poured them both a glass.

“So you’ve read the letter, it was rather short but to the point, no?” Narcissa crossed her legs as she raised the glass to her lips and took a swig.

“Yes...I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t confused. You and your brother are close, where is Amycus?”

“Unfortunately the dark lord decided to separate us for the time being. He felt my skills would be more useful here and Amycus’ would serve the Lord elsewhere.” She took a sip from her own glass and felt the alcohol burn through her throat and chest just to settle somewhere in her belly. She let out a slight sigh that Narcissa paid no mind.

“Tell me, Alecto, if I may be so bold, does He not trust us--more specifically, me--to care for  _ my _ sister? She is my blood and she’s been receiving the best medicines money can buy. I’m just not sure what you being here could possibly do to aid us--her.” The Order warned her that Narcissa would be apprehensive and mistrusting, not that she needed to be told. Narcissa Malfoy married because it was her duty to marry, and she provided the Malfoy line with a son in their first go.

From the outside looking in, she seemed like nothing but a housewife, but if you knew Narcissa Black in her hay day she was far from someone you’d want to cross. She trained with the notorious Bellatrix Black, the woman known for her skill on the battlefield. She was raised by a strong-handed Cygnus Black and a strong-willed Druella Black. Narcissa Malfoy was not useless, and one might suggest she was the wittiest of the three Black sisters.

Her eyes narrowed when Alecto did not immediately answer but instead settled for a drink from her class.

“Narcissa, you’re questioning the Dark Lord. I understand you must be suspicious but think of it like this: with me around to hear to Bellatrix’s every beck and call, your time will be freed up again. The Lord was concerned that you might be spending...too much time in the house these days. He’d like to allow you some time out or time to yourself, at the very least. It mustn’t be easy dealing with her outbursts. I can only imagine how much harder it is for you given your sisterly bond.”

“I think you are mistaken, my sister is not a burden. She’s done a lot for me in my lifetime and it is only proper I do right by her.” As if on queue, someone began screaming.

And the screaming was getting closer.

Bellatrix burst into the room in nothing but a black silk robe that was barely hanging onto her shoulders and had a very weak looking knot keeping it closed around the waist. 

“Cissy! They’re trying to kill me again! Those stupid elves! I told you--I said I didn’t want them near me--I don’t even want to look at one, Cissy! Where is my wand?!” She launched herself across the room and grabbed at the now standing Malfoy’s shoulders. She was in absolute hysterics and Narcissa all but rolled her eyes.

“Bella, please. The elves are  _ not _ trying to kill you! I’ve told you before, they’re just helping you.”

“The last one spiked my drink, Cissy! Where is my wand?” She looked around frantically and walked towards one of the two bookshelves in the room and began throwing books about as if she thought something was hidden behind them. Narcissa sat back down on her chair and sighed. She rubbed her face with both hands and slowly looked up at the woman seated before her.

“When can you start?”

 

-

 

“Alecto, did the Dark Lord really send you?”

“Yes.”

“I told Narcissa he cared about me, you know. I told her there was more to him than she thought, but even I wasn’t expecting this. And for him to send you of all people. It’s...strange.”

“Bellatrix, I think that’s your paranoia talking again.” 

The Lestrange sat up in her bed and tossed her book to the side of the room.  _ Alecto _ was sat in the corner with her own reading material, her satchel close by, of course.

“I’m not paranoid! If you’d seen what I saw--”

“You’ve told me twelve times in the last thirty minutes that if I’d seen what you saw I would believe you. Bellatrix, what happened to you? Years in Azkaban didn’t cause this.” Hermione closed her book, put it on the small table beside her and leaned forward. Bellatrix blinked once. Twice.

“You don’t know?” She rasped, “I got poisoned by the Order.” Hermione raised her brows and sat back in her chair.

“The Order did this to you? Why?”

“I don’t know  _ why _ Alecto! They’re trying to kill me, I suppose. I think it’s only a matter of time. I don’t want to sleep, I think that’s when it’ll happen. I think it’ll make me kick in my sleep and I won’t wake up and--” Hermione jumped up and rushed to Bellatrix’s side.

“Shh, Bellatrix. You’re fine. You’re not going to die in your sleep and if anything happens, I’ll be here to fix it. That’s why I’m here, remember?” She lowered her voice to a whisper, “The Dark Lord sent me.” Bellatrix’s brows furrowed and she nibbled her top lip in contemplation.

“Better you than those rutty elves, I suppose.” She sighed and sunk into her pillows. “I’m sorry for what I did to your brother, you know. He’s an idiot but he means something to you.” Hermione’s eyes darted away. What did she do the Amycus?

“Water under the bridge,” she offered with a smile.

“Alecto, would you be so kind as to get me a glass of water? I’m feeling rather...parched.” Hermione nodded and walked towards the bathroom. She was gone only for a moment, but a moment was long enough for Bellatrix to rummage through her things. The dark witch pointed Hermione’s  _ real _ wand at her and smirked.

“I knew you couldn’t possibly be that blasted Carrow. She’s a bitch and her brother is scum and she’d never willingly try to help me. She certainly wouldn’t get me a glass of water.” The witch crept closer and knocked the glass out of Hermione’s hand. She dug the tip of the wand into her throat.

“Who are you? You must be with the Order, I bet you were going to spike my drink just like that bloody elf! Moreover, give me one good reason not to kill you here and now.” Hermione swallowed hard. She could try to play it off and say Bellatrix was just paranoid, but she had her wand. If she went through the bag she would’ve seen all the polyjuice potion she had on hand.

“I’m Hermione Granger, we’ve met before. It’s been awhile, perhaps you don’t--”

“Of course I remember you, filth. You’re not really helping your case.”

“If you get rid of me, you’ll have to deal with your sister as a caretaker again. You’ll have to deal with the house elves and you won’t know what they’re up to.”

“I don’t even know what  _ you’re _ up to, muddy! Why did the Order send you here?”

“They wanted me to get information from you. I didn’t know they poisoned you, believe me. I had no idea what they’d done to you and--”

“Shut up! Stop lying!” The wand was shaking and a thin layer of sweat was forming on the older woman’s chest and forehead.

“Bellatrix, listen to me. You don’t have to do this. I’ve been taking care of you for the better part of a month now. Does that count for nothing?”

“All it means,” said, wiping next to her nose with the back of her hand, “is you’re a bloody good liar, Granger. Not the best in the game, but certainly not the worst. Your first mistake was bringing that bag everywhere with you. That was dumb.”

“Uh...noted?”

“The Dark Lord...he didn’t send you...he hasn’t sent anyone to check up on me, not really,” She trailed off and lowered the wand. “He doesn’t care, does he?” She mumbled.

“I’m--I’m sorry, for what it’s worth.”

“It’s not worth much.”

“Look, you’re sick. You need help and I can’t go back to the Order without  _ something _ so why don’t we make a deal?” The dark witch’s eyes shot up at this.

“You want me to make a deal with you?! You’re a mudblood!” Hermione licked her lips and nodded.

“We both need something, it’ll be beneficial to you and me.”

“I’m listening, muddy.” She crossed her arms.

“I’ll take care of you until you’re better and you’ll tell me something that could help the Order in the war.” Her jaw dropped.

“Absolutely not! You want me to betray my Lord?!”

“What has he done for you as of late? You said so yourself, he hasn’t even checked up on you. I’m not asking you to switch sides, I’m just asking for information when you’re better.” The witch sighed and tossed Hermione’s wand towards her.

“Alright,” she mumbled and shuffled towards her bed. “I’m feeling...awfully tired. We can continue this conversation when I wake up.”


End file.
